1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device to be used by a person with limited mobility to assist with daily activities, and more particularly to a single device that perform multiple functions, such as acting as a leg lift, a shoe horn, a gripper, a sock remover, and a dressing aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, after hip or knee surgery, a patient purchases a kit with tools to make the performance of everyday tasks easier during recovery. Such a kit may include anywhere from four to eight different items. Available kits often contain low quality items, making it look as if the patient is getting more from them than they really receive. The tools in the kits are often difficult to use, and are all separate, forcing the patient to keep up with the various elements. Despite the variety of tools available in current kits, not a single kit offers one of the most essential items for recovery: a leg lift.
It is therefore desirable to provide a single device that incorporates the functions of the various elements typically included in a hip or knee kit. It is further desirable for the single device to incorporate a leg lift. It is further desirable for the device to be a single, compact, easy to use device.